


In Your Skin

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Swap, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: Kylo drags Hux to a small shop where he reveals he wishes to use a medium to contact his dead grandfather.Things take a turn for the unexpected





	In Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely friend Riley betad this last night when I finally finished it after weeks of trying! Enjoy! It was one hell of a fun idea that I really wanted to see created and now i'm sharing it with you!

Hux rose early as usual to check his work emails, along with several complaints scattered through his regular memos that he marked to deal with later, there was one near the top from Kylo, the subject line empty. He clicked on the email and suddenly had a full screen of the man himself laid out on his bed, body blushed and shiny with sweat. His legs were spread just enough to show off the dark trail of hair to a spent cock. He couldn't help but softly laugh at how over the top the photo was. He placed the email into the proper folder, saved for when he had more time to enjoy it. Soon after, he left for work, briefcase in hand as he headed out the door of his apartment and promptly slammed into a solid body.

“You didn’t call me, Hux.” 

Hux gave him a look of annoyance. 

“Are you stalking my apartment now, Ren?” 

 

Kylo threw his hand up in mock distress and sighed dramatically. 

“I was actually on my way to run errands and thought I’d stop by, but if my presence is unwanted I guess I’ll just go.” 

 

They were now face to face, mere inches apart and Hux could feel where intense brown eyes traced over his skin.

“The answer is no, Kylo, and if you continue to block my way and make me late for work then the answer will stay no for a long time.” 

Kylo closed the space between them and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I wanted to ask if you would go somewhere with me after work?” 

 

Hux bristled and blushed at the very public affection. 

“We’ll see if my schedule will allow it.” 

 

Kylo kissed him again, the taste of mint strong on his tongue. 

“I can work with that.” 

 

And with that he was off once more. Hux was always surprised by how quickly the man moved for his bulk, though it was always a nice view watching him leave.

 

The day went on, several boring meetings and far too many cups of coffee later, noon rolled around and it was time for Hux’s break. He hurried down to the local cafe and ordered his usual. While he waited he flipped through the notifications on his phone. Four of them were from Kylo. One was a video of him facing off with a student as he wielded a sword, both pupil and teacher hyper focused on the other. Kylo’s hobby had been how they had first met. Looking back he’d call it a fortunate accident that the two had collided as they had hurried to their respective jobs at a hotel conference. It had been six months and Hux found that he actually quite liked the effects of Kylo’s sword training. He swiped to the next message, another photo of Kylo with sword in hand, the pose different this time. Hux figured by the angle of the photo, that his coworker Phasma must be in for the day. The last set of messages threw him off guard more than the previous photos. The first was Kylo rambling on about a shop that he wanted to take Hux to, the second was a photo of the shop. There was no visible sign as to what lay inside, and he was unable to determine what Kylo was planning at all. He pressed his lips into a thin line, the memory of Kylo’s last attempted “surprise” still fresh in his mind. 

 

“You can’t really be serious about this nonsense, Kylo.” 

They stood outside a homely looking shop, the plants overflowing from its roof were in full bloom. It wasn’t like anything Hux had seen in films, usually filled cauldrons or dark curtains across the windows to indicate magic and witchcraft. He could have walked passed this building none the wiser if not for Kylo.

“Come on Hux, it won't kill us to try.” 

When Kylo had revealed to him that his plan was to attempt to contact his dead grandfather, he had scoffed. Those who were dead remained dead and rotting in the ground. Kylo’s obsession with death and spirits, especially that of his grandfather, had weirded Hux out when he had first discovered it but not enough to stop the man from hanging around in his life. But his behavior now was bordering on ridiculous. 

 

“What is it you hope to gain from doing this?” He asked.

 

They were a few feet apart, the sun creating a halo around them both as it set.

“What is there to lose?” 

 

Kylo was stubborn, Hux knew this and simply let out a deep sigh before agreeing.

“Fine, but I hope you know this is ridiculous.”

 

They had to duck to enter the building, and once inside the immediate smell of sage and lavender hit them. Inside, the shop looked more like the home of a grandmother who didn’t get many visitors, tea colored lace covered tables of scattered crystals, rather than a place focused on death and magic. A young woman was at the back of the shop, chatting with a young man. 

“Of course, Finn, you just need to place this beneath the floorboards and it will keep them at bay.” 

She didn't even seem to notice them when they entered, but showed no surprise when she turned to see two men standing inside her shop. Her hand resting on his shoulder, she led the man, Finn, to the door. They spoke for a few more moments outside before he left, the sound of friendly laughter mixed with their chatter. She returned soon after and leaned against the doorframe, leveling them with a gaze.

“So, how can I help you gentlemen?” 

Kylo glanced to Hux, who raised his brow in confusion. As far as he was concerned he wasn’t a part of this.

           “I was wondering if you could help contact the dead?” 

 

She steadied her gaze on Kylo before she shifted her body to address him. 

“Well, you’re not the usual type to come in here.” 

Hux looked down at himself, he was in nice slacks and a sweater he had changed into before they left, next to him Kylo wore black jeans and fitted black tank. 

 

She led them further into the shop without a word, then addressed Kylo again.

 

“Who is it? How long have they been dead? Why do you wish to contact them? And, do you have an item belonging to the deceased?” She spoke with practised ease, as if it were every day someone came in with such a request.

            “My grandfather, at least thirty years. Well he's my grandfather of course, why wouldn't I want to contact him? I have his scarf here.” She raised a brow in disbelief when he plucked at the edge of the ratty scarf around his neck.

 

        “I doubt he's still around after all this time, but I'm not going to tell you how to spend your money. Come, sit.” 

 

Hux had to admit he liked how straightforward she was, none of that junk they showed on tv. They gathered around a small round table and she held her hand out, Kylo only pausing for a moment before he handed over the scarf. She placed it at the center of the table and stuck her hands out in front of them both. 

 

         “Wait why do I have to hold your hand?” Hux asked suspiciously.

 

She rolled her eyes and gave a deep sigh. 

 

“A circle works best. Any other questions?” 

 

Her tone suggested she didn't want to hear them. Hux placed his hand into her’s and Kylo’s, both warm and seeming to gently vibrate against his. 

 

          “Close your eyes.” 

 

Hux let his lids slide closed but only after giving her a side eye to check if she was doing anything odd. The shop was strangely quiet then, the only sound their soft breathing. A weight pressed down on Hux then, followed by a burning behind his eyes. He wanted to open them, to see what trick was being pulled but he suddenly couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or not. Kylo’s voice was loud and sudden next to him, his words garbled and slurred. Hux dug his nails into Kylo’s hand and the world spun. He heard a voice he didn't recognize, a deep laugh after something indistinguishable. It had to be something in the air, he reasoned, a drug for sure. He hadn't eaten anything, so it would obviously affect him more than Kylo, he figured. Then, as suddenly as it had began, it was over. He felt a strange sense of ease fall over him.

 

The next thing Hux knew he was waking to the heaviness of blankets over him and the warmth of sunlight across his back. He was already headed back to sleep when he heard a heavy knock on his door followed by the clack of someone turning the doorknob. The sunlight on him was blocked by a body then, and it took a moment for him to properly take in what he was seeing.

 

“The fuck...” 

 

The voice that left him was deep and not his own. What he was seeing had to be a dream, he was staring at himself, standing in the doorway, face slack in shock. He glanced down at himself and felt his heart catch in his throat…or in Kylo’s throat, as it were.

“Hux?” His name drew his attention back to himself, the self that stood in the doorway.

“Kylo?” The answer already floated between them. 

 

It felt too real to be a dream, but at the same time it had to be. Switching bodies was impossible, and the idea of Kylo controlling his body horrified him. What if someone saw him? Kylo stepped further into the bedroom until he reached the end of the bed. Hux felt overly exposed, nothing but the blanket between him and Kylo’s hungry eyes. 

“We need to do something about this.” He didn’t like how Kylo was hyper focused on him, slowly inching forward. 

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me I looked that hot when I first wake up?” 

 

He scoffed, the voice that left him still strangely foreign. “Now is not the time, Kylo.” 

 

Kylo was getting closer until he was crowded over him. 

 

“Don't do that.” Kylo had that look, the one where he bit at the corner of his mouth and faked innocence. 

“Don't do what, Hux?” He had him pressed to the headboard, face nuzzled in the crook of his neck as his hands found their way to his wrists. Kylo crawled on top of him, legs spread and already hard. 

 

“You know damn well what…” His words turned to a groan as Kylo traced a vein with his tongue.  

“Hux…I need to know if you’re okay with this.” 

Hux’s thoughts were swimming as hot breath ghosted across his skin. There were a few moments silence as Kylo worked at bruising the skin.

“Fuck it.” He threw logic to the wind and pulled Kylo back to kiss him. His hand traced along the soft curve of stomach until he reached a thundering heart,  _ his heart _ , and splayed his fingers across it. Is this what Kylo felt when he held him close?

 

“Are you always so damn irrationally horny?” 

 

The coolness of the cotton sheets was almost a blessing on heated skin, though it didn’t help the way Kylo teased him. They kept bumping noses and it felt like time had slowed, their kisses lasting longer, clumsy moments followed by laughter.

 

“You should take that as a compliment, you always leave me wanting.” Kylo dug his nails into his back as he rutted against his stomach, leaving behind a slick trail. “I've always wondered what it would feel like to be fucked by me.” 

 

“You're obscene.” 

 

Kylo laughed, his energy rang through Hux’s accent. He leaned over and grabbed the lube from the drawer, while his hips kept up a slow drag. 

“So who gets to be dicked down by their own dick?” 

 

Hux gave a quizzical look, before it hit him that Kylo was right. 

“Well shouldn't we take the opportunity to try both?” Hux gave him a shove and Kylo fell back on crumpled sheets. Kylo spread his legs and Hux took in the sight of his cock, nestled in ginger curls. He must have stared too long because Kylo shifted to look up at him. 

 

“Don't you worry your pretty little head, I quite like how it looks.” 

Hux scoffed, “As if you need to tell me.” 

 

Yet he still felt a blush across his face at such open affection.  He trailed lube slick fingers downward, and Kylo moaned when he pushed in. 

 

In a sense he could see Kylo there beneath the surface of his own face, his expressions and how his eyes grew soft and hazy when he started to relax around him. He pushed a little deeper and stretched his fingers. He added more lube, the AC and their pants the only sounds in the room.

“Fuck, Kylo, you manage to make me look so good.” The dry sound of Hux’s laugh didn’t suit Kylo’s voice at all. 

 

Without warning he was being pulled down by legs against his backside, the two men now eye to eye.

“You always look damn good. Now destroy me like you mean it.”

 

“Hold on one minute.” He rummaged through the bedside drawer for the item he knew would be there considering how recently they’d used it. He pulled out a small ring, a smug look on his face.

“Can’t have you coming before you get to have your way with me can I?” 

 

“You’re a little beast, Hux, you know that?” 

 

Hux let out a laugh as he placed the ring on, “One that you’ve yet to tame.” 

 

He slicked himself up and started to push in, shallow thrusts until they were chest to chest and he could feel Kylo tremble beneath him. It was like their first time, full of small moments where they didn't quite know where to angle their noses, both desperate for touch, and kisses that left them breathless, moans swallowed as Hux picked up speed.

“Yes, f-fuck yeah, Hux, just like that.” 

 

Sharp nails dug into his shoulders, he was getting close, he could feel the warmth spread throughout him. It didn’t take much longer before Hux found his release. He felt dizzy in a good way, taking a moment to rest and admire how pink his partner’s cock had become. Kylo swiped up splattered cum from the bed and hummed as he licked his fingers.

 

“No wonder you love the taste of my cock.” 

Hux gave him a quick smack on the leg, “I swear...why do I stay with you?” 

 

Kylo sat up and kissed him once more, ever gentle as he let his hands wander, “Maybe because you love me.” 

 

He said it so seriously it scared Hux. It was far too soon, six months was such a short time. It didn't take long for Hux to push the thought to the back of his mind, though, as Kylo distracted him with bites down his stomach. He let out a breathy sigh when Kylo ran his tongue over his still sensitive cock. He bit his lip till he tasted blood, Kylo’s tongue working away at his hole, spit dripping down his ass. 

 

He let his head roll back as Kylo fingered him, whines he wouldn’t release trapped in his throat. 

 

He choked out a moan when Kylo spread his fingers further and then he felt his hips being lifted, and Kylo moving to line himself up and slowly push in. The stretch of muscles burned but it wasn't unpleasant. Hux had a bruising grip on his leg as he pulled it up to get a better angle.

 

“Come on Hux, let me hear you.” 

 

Kylo rolled his hips and hit the spot that had him seeing stars. He leaned over Hux and kissed at the freckles he had memorized on sleepless nights, picking up speed as he fucked him harder. Their moans grew louder and then Kylo was gasping into his neck as he came, his head rested on the pillow next to his. He pulled out of Hux and laughed. 

“Always the overachiever, even your cock is trying to rise again.”

 

Kylo wrapped himself around him, chin tucked into the crook of his neck. 

 

“I’m going to feel all that later.” Hux looked over the places he knew bruises would form, trying to distract himself from what Kylo had said.

“Told you the shop was a good.” 

Hux snorted, “Are you going to come help clean up in the shower or are we to sit in our own filth?” They rolled out of bed and limped their way to the shower where they pressed together under the stream of hot water.

 

Anakin sat on the couch in the living room in shock, Padme beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

“I didn't think they'd do _that_ of all things,” He said.

  
She rolled her eyes and sighed, “He is  _ your  _ grandson after all.”   


 

**Author's Note:**

> once the fic hits the bedroom scene thats when they switch bodies.


End file.
